


橡树林

by KateLaurant



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, Bottom Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Choking, Dark Merlin (Merlin), Kidnapping, M/M, Not Very Healthy Relationship, Post-Canon, Reincarnation, Stockholm Syndrome, 将就着过还能离咋的
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:01:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22880707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateLaurant/pseuds/KateLaurant
Summary: 话语徒劳无益，因为梅林业已疯狂，而亚瑟，则学会默不作声地接纳这无情的安排，不再排斥命运加注的不幸，亦不会以此奚落对方的短见。（MA，Post-Canon，奇怪的现代转世AU，轻微斯德哥尔摩）
Relationships: Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Kudos: 13





	橡树林

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [In the Oak Grove](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23088958) by [KateLaurant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateLaurant/pseuds/KateLaurant)



十点三十，至少钟面上的数字是这么告诉他。亚瑟合上书的封面，调暗灯光，重新倒回枕头上。

卧室里静悄悄，除了他自己的呼吸声再没别的。这房间不大，一张双人床就占去了多数空间，只留下一点地方，让壁橱、床头柜、一堆书籍、音像盘，跟两张椅子互相挤挨着，却总是吞去他一天的大半时光。

窗台的花瓶里还插着几支假花，光鲜亮丽的人造物，塑料的梗茎，绢布剪的花瓣，因为疏于清洁落满灰尘。梅林厌倦了为一把植物浇水，仅仅为了能晚几天将它们丢进垃圾箱、换成另一束终将枯萎的新鲜花束。

他总想要一些能更恒久的东西，与他同样。

亚瑟熄灭台灯，将身体转向右侧，背对着房门。他在黑暗中睁着眼睛，盯着墙上几道路灯的光线，黯淡的橙色细痕，从始终紧闭的百叶窗间刺进阴影。

梅林随时会回来，他有这样奇妙的预感。尽管他总是离奇地消失，又不定时归来，有时只是去附近买些东西，有时能不见踪影整整两天，好像对留下亚瑟独自一人毫无疑虑。

但起初不是这样。在最初的那段日子里，梅林总是寸步不离。

他不确定哪种才令他更不舒服。

机栝转动声响起，不是卧室，更远些的地方。亚瑟一动不动，听着那串脚步声绕过客厅，并不意外地发现它们没在厨房停留、亦无购物袋的窸窣声，最后停在距离他几米外的门板后。亚瑟依然看着墙壁。

另一道开锁声推开房门，把暖黄色灯光和拉长的人影洒进昏暗屋内。亚瑟一声不吭地躺着，嗅见那股熟悉的苦冷气味（他们曾讥讽地说是“死亡的气味”），他能感到梅林的视线正凝固在他的脊背上，半晌没有动作。

“你知道我没睡着。”亚瑟语调平板地开口，最终先打破沉寂的还是他。他从床上支起身，仍旧躲避着对方的双眼。

“抱歉。”梅林好像是笑了笑，“你想吃点什么？”

起居室一尘不染，冷冷清清，仿佛从未拥有过居民，毕竟他们很少使用其它地方。梅林带着他走出卧房，手指紧握着手腕，用无序的低语轻声说服他。他们分食着一盘反复加热过的通心粉，又也许只是亚瑟在吃，梅林则作出进食的样子。

亚瑟并不饿，他较以往消瘦了许多，既因缺乏运动，也由于衰退的食欲。他的脸颊不再像年轻男孩般、不合年龄的光洁饱满，反倒凹陷下去，在冰箱的冷光下显得有些不近人情，双唇也变得刻薄。他苍白许多，因为常年不见天光，连足以顶替日轮的金发都似乎凄清不少，褪成冬季淡薄的阳光。

“你去了哪里？”亚瑟问。

“办点事。”梅林平静地回答。哈，我就知道，亚瑟转着叉子想。“没什么你需要担心的。”

“你还穿着出门的衣服。”亚瑟移开了话题，用叉子尖指了指对方身上的旧大衣，挤出些调笑的语气，“你不知道进门要先换掉外套吗？”

他这句话像是终于将某部分的梅林唤醒。他冲亚瑟不好意思地笑笑，咕哝着返回门边衣架，他总是满足于任何可以避重就轻的机会，不论多久亚瑟都觉得很是好笑。

他们草草结束了晚餐，把塑料餐盒丢弃，期间再没人说话。那是直到梅林也将灯光全部再度熄灭，和他一同回到床铺上后，亚瑟才猛地转向他，他在黑暗里看不清梅林，却知道梅林能看清他，那双眼睛正在夜色泛出微弱的金黄。

“你又去了湖边，对吗？”

梅林没有作声。

“我知道你又去了湖边。”他烦躁地抓着头发，“你为什么还要去那里？既然都——”

他的眼前忽然天旋地转，喘不过气来，又过了一会儿，亚瑟才意识到梅林瘦长的十指正掐在他的喉咙上，本能地收紧，用全副重量将他压倒。那几道路灯光丝正打在他脸上，好像变成裂开的伤口，亚瑟有些想笑，也可能是想抽噎，但全被梅林冷铁般的双手锁在咽喉。

梅林的金眼睛如同漆黑海面上的灯塔，在他发白的视界里明明灭灭，然而没有愤怒、也并非残酷。在他快昏厥前，梅林如梦初醒地连忙松开双手，抚摸那串浮现出淤伤的皮肤，慌乱又温柔地安抚着亚瑟，他破碎的絮语在每一块阴影间激荡出波澜：

“我很抱歉…我忘记你已经在这里了，我忘记你真的在这里等我……我很抱歉，亚瑟，亚瑟…——”

亚瑟微弱地摇摇头，闭上眼睛，任由梅林开始予取予求，在他干裂的嘴唇落下亲吻。他的手指绞紧身下无边的幽暗，不言不语地承受着身上巫师的暴行，身躯像暴风雨中的船只，于冰冷海水间一沉一浮；嘴角却不自觉地扯开一丝苦涩的上扬，不知是在嘲讽他自己，还是在嘲讽梅林。

他并非一直如此接受。梅林将他带来的头半年，亚瑟一直在叫喊，诅咒着梅林，诅咒这个绑架犯疯子，诅咒纠缠他一生的离奇梦境。早知会落得这般下场，他就不会冲公园里的那个陌生老人礼貌地微笑，不会为地铁站台那个黑发瘦高的年轻人停下脚步，只因愚蠢地发觉对方的双眼与他梦中某人一模一样。

但这皆是徒劳，梅林最后总能找到他，就像猎狗嗅着血迹，他总能追上。你不知道我等了多久。他的声音是飘荡黑夜的孤魂。你不知道我等了多久，我不会再让你离开，这是你和我的命运。

去他妈的命运。亚瑟曾向他大声咒骂。他试过杀死梅林，也试过杀了自己，但梅林不会允许。

何况谁能阻止梅林的企图？他在安静下来时好笑地想。不管是过去还是现在，从来没有——从没有任何人、或任何神秘的意志，能说服梅林放弃他的决定。

于是他也妥协，深谙在那些模糊的过去里，没有一次不是他先妥协。他不再竭力反抗梅林的触碰，会在他端来咖啡时说谢谢，看着那张极端年轻又苍老的面容露出笑容。

他们在第二天醒来，柜上的钟显示着八点四十一。外面或许天气极好，紧锁的百叶窗无法封闭过剩的阳光，让它们顺着缝隙落到卧室地上，凝聚成几滩熔化的黄金——亚瑟只能猜想，他有太久没见过窗外的世界。

他拿起笔，在日历上划去昨天的日期，时间容易在狭小的室内变得晦涩模糊，亚瑟仅能靠这种方法保持计数。还差再一个月，梅林就已经将他带来整整两年。

两年。他不知晓是否仍有人在搜寻着他，在屋外白惨惨的天光下。

“可你不可能永远让我留在这里。”在同一天晚上他告诉对方。

梅林仍旧不声不响，唯独双臂用力得仿佛要将亚瑟折断，以至他仅存的清醒也逐渐消解，溺没在梅林比湖底更幽深的沉默，积淀成一声叹息。

因为，梅林。他混沌不堪的头脑尚运转着，半是悲叹，半是嗤笑。你的所作所为与为那些植物浇水有何不同，不过是勉强延长着凋谢的期限。我不可能永远留在这里，你不可能让我永远留在这里。

他莫名恐慌着，更害怕梅林一次又一次地返回那厄运的湖畔，就好像亚瑟不在此处，好像他不是他，好像他依然等待着会有什么穿过湖面的雾霭。

亚瑟早就放弃了离开，并非全情陷入了这场不见天光的荒诞戏码，仅仅出于他已然原谅了对方——亚瑟在这件事上从来没有选择，无非是谅解梅林，或是持续哀叹他的人生——也由于他无处可归：在梅林出现前的每一年，他都时常祈祷，希望他自幼的梦境是确实的记忆而非精神失常，傻乎乎地希冀着那个人能带他离开灰色枯燥的生活、离开他父亲一手安排的未来，逃离乌瑟眼中重如千钧的期待和失望。

梅林实现了他的愿望，不过是以最坏的方式。

混乱中他隐约又开始感到头痛，左肋下也一跳一跳地疼，梅林毫无暖意的嘴唇和指尖扫过他的腰腹，描摹着一句秘语，一次次将亚瑟推上巅峰。

亚瑟大口地喘息着，随时几近崩溃，却又奇异地被梅林拼凑完齐。他时常畏惧那双混着蓝与金的眼睛在找寻什么，是否长久地审视着他，企图寻觅过去国王的踪影——自这具日益孱弱的皮囊上，嘴角和眼下渐渐盘踞起一块不曾有过的尖刻。

话语徒劳无益，因为梅林业已疯狂，而亚瑟，则学会默不作声地接纳这无情的安排，不再排斥命运加注的不幸，亦不会以此奚落对方的短见，只偶尔会于梅林的摆弄下止不住叹息，嗟叹他的旧友沦至如此颠倒的境地。纵然时不时地，他仍会对梅林心怀怨愤，神经质地拉扯着脚踝旁不存在的铁链。梅林从不需要金属桎梏他，仅需滚过舌尖的话语，和眼底闪过的黄金。

他想梅林或许也是同样，爱着、珍藏着他，同时也恨着他：憎恨着那一千五百年，也憎恨亚瑟的二度出现，使他成为另一名囚徒，无处可去。

凌晨时分，他唤醒身边合着眼的梅林，询问他能否将那团沾满泥灰的人造物换成一捧鲜花，以及至少在这整个冬天，都别再去往湖边。

**Author's Note:**

> 标题叫橡树林是源自梅林被钉死/囚禁在橡树中的传说  
> 希望能多少感到些和正文的微妙联系:(


End file.
